La princesa pirata
by FrostMalfoy29
Summary: OP-Future. Los muwigiwara, la tripulacion del Rey pirata tienen un secreto, la hija de Luffy. Monkey D Luvia es una joven peliceleste y con la maravillosa habilidad de la Mera Mera no mi y de la Suru Suru no mi. Mientras Luffy lucha por que el mundo no descubra su existencia, ella lidia con los sentimientos hacia uno de sus tios mientras trata de ser libre, como su padre.
1. Chapter 1

_-Algo se acerca!_

 _El grito de Zoro alerto a los demás, que salieron a cubierta para ver que era ese algo a que Zoro se refería. Todos pudieron contemplar como una pequeña barca se acercaba a gran velocidad, notando como un hombre estaba parado en ella._

 _Luffy se puso levemente delante de su tripulación, escuchando como su miembro mas reciente, Chooper, le preguntaba a Usopp que pasaba. Pero todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar como el extraño llamaba a gritos a Luffy._

 _-Sabes quién es, Luffy? –El susurro de Nami casi quedaba ahogado entre los gritos de aquel hombre, que a medida se fue acercando, su figura se dejaba ver más nítida y donde Luffy pudo tener una idea de quien se podía tratar._

 _-Ace? –Dijo Luffy, y gritándolo más fuerte noto como el hombre sonreía. Luffy dio la orden de dejar caer la escalera de cuerda para que su hermano pudiera subir al barco._

 _Lo preocupante fue percatarse de que el hermano de Luffy llegaba cubierto de sangre y con algo entre los brazos que no soltaba por más que se notaba que ya no lo aguantaba._

 _-Ace! Que te sucedió? –Fue la reacción de un conmocionado Luffy, viendo como su hermano se recostaba en la baranda y se deslizaba al suelo._

 _-Escúchame bien Luffy, necesito que me hagas un gran favor y solo tú puedes hacerlo. –Ace se veía cansado y le costaba hablar fluidamente, pero aun así lo hacía. El resto de la tripulación solo observaba, aunque cuando Chooper quiso adelantarse para ver esas heridas, Luffy lo paro con la mano, tornándose seria de golpe._

 _-Te escucho Ace. –Ace, con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza, comenzó a soltar lo que traía en manos, revelando así a una pequeña niña, de no má años. Nami y Usopp dejaron salir una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras la mirada de los demás se tornaba confusa, sobre todo la de Luffy. –Ella es Luvia, es mi hija._

 _Luffy esperaba cualquier cosa, menos una hija de Ace._


	2. Capitulo 1

-Deténgase!

Realmente creen lo marinos que por gritarme eso me detendré? No puedo dejar que me atrapen, primero me regañará Otosan. Y luego lo haría Nami obasan por perder el tesoro que acabo de robar. Al doblar una esquina, veo a la lejanía el Sunny. Aprieto más el paso y noto unos barriles enfrente mío. Cuando paso a la par, muevo mi mano para que caigan los barriles detrás de mí y al voltear a verlos, noto como mi plan funciona y los marinos se tropiezan con los barriles. Pero cuando miro al frente hay más marinos esperándome, por lo que vuelvo a tomar un cruce a la derecha.

-Ya la tenemos! –Gritaron algunos marinos detrás mío. Crédulos, que creen poder atraparme. Como atraparan a la princesa pirata? Y eso pensaba cuando choque con algo firme.

Caí de espalda gracias al impacto. Estaba todavía en el suelo cuando escuche un sonido tan conocido para mí, un sonido que desde pequeña asocio a seguridad y protección, un sonido que por sí solo grita fuerza. El sonido de tres katanas siendo desvainadas y una siendo atrapada entre una fuerte mandíbula. Mientras me levantaba, escuche los sonidos de los filos de las hojas encontrándose con la carne humana mezclándose con los gritos de sorpresa y dolor de los marines.

-Estaba bien Zoro ojisan! Lo tenía todo controlado! –Le reclame una vez estuve otra vez sobre mis pies y los gritos de dolor cesaron. Me volteé a verlos y me topé con una imagen que conocía, no importaba donde fuera que la viera. Cuerpos ensangrentados tirados por el suelo, con la sangre manchando la calle y al final de ese camino tan tétrico, la silueta de Zoro ojisan con los brazos cruzados, alzando las katanas relucientes de sangre.

Para cualquier otra persona, incluso para algunos de nuestro mismo barco, esto sería una escena del inferno, tan macabra y llena de muerte, con el mismísimo diablo al final de la obra. Para mí, que desde pequeña veo estas escenas cada vez que Zoro ojisan me salva, significan que estoy a salvo. Es una promesa silenciosa de que ya nada me podrá lastimar. Para mí, es la escena que siempre espero ver cuando estoy en problemas, aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta.

-Yo no lo vi precisamente de esa manera y menos aun Luffy. –Dijo calmadamente mientras regresaba a la par mía sorteando los cuerpos. –Y ya sabes cómo se pone Luffy con la imagen de ti en problemas.

Sabía lo que Zoro ojisan me quería decir, estaba metida en graves problemas. Zoro ojisan me enseno sus tres katanas, las cuales aun goteaban algo de sangre. En su ojo estaba la pequeña petición de siempre. Con un leve movimiento de manos sobre cada una de ellas, la sangre cayó al suelo, dejándolas relucientes otra vez, pero ahora del plateado de ellas.

-El capitán dio la orden de irte a ayudar. – Hablo mientras guardaba sus apreciadas katanas en sus fundas y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al Sunny, que gracias a Dios se veía a lo lejos.

Caminamos en silencio y, al menos yo, sintiendo el regaño que me esperaba una vez pisara la cubierta. Pero no era mi culpa, Nami obasan me pidió que robara un tesoro del que había escuchado. Saco todas las escusas de siempre, que a ella la reconocerían, que a mí la marina no me conocía, que yo podía mover los objetos y así sería más fácil para mí y así hasta que le dije que lo haría y me escape del Sunny. Además, con lo sobre protector que era Otosan, yo quería bajar del barco y recibir aire fresco. Yo sola.

Cuando llegamos al Sunny, Otosan estaba sentado en la cabeza de león observando el mar y no me voltio a ver hasta que yo ya estaba en cubierta, encerrada nuevamente.

-Luvia… -Empezó a decir Otosan pero necesitaba interrumpirlo y explícame.

-No fue mi culpa Otosan, escúchame, Nami obasan me pidió robar el tesoro del capitán de esta isla. Realmente no note al marino de vigía y que dio el aviso a todo el escuadrón. Y cuando intente detenerlos con una pared de fuego fue…

-Usaste tu fuego?! –Grito Otosan perdiendo la compostura que había tenido mientras me escuchaba. Si había algo que realmente enfureciera a Otosan, era que yo usara mi fuego frente a los marinos. Él decía que yo era su as bajo la manga y por lo tanto tenía que pasar lo más desapercibida posible. En su cara siempre sonriente pude ver su enojo y miedo mezclados en una mirada.

-Otosan yo…

-Déjala Luffy, Luvia tiene razón, yo le pedí ese favor. –Apareció tranquilamente Nami obasan desde el interior del barco. Caminaba despacio, con un ligero movimiento de caderas que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa cálida, pero sus ojos eran una sutil amenaza dirigida a Otosan, una amenaza de que la rebatiera. – Además, sabes tan bien como cualquiera en este barco que la hija del gran Rey pirata puede cuidarse sola. No es necesario este alboroto porque uso un poco de fuego que nadie sabe con seguridad que lo manipulaba ella.

Otosan simplemente suspiro cerrando los ojos, buscando calmarse. Nami obasan llego a donde yo estaba y me extendió la mano pidiéndome el tesoro. Yo solamente me descolgué la bolsa que llevaba y se la extendí, era una bolsa similar a la que solía llevar Ussop ojisan cuando yo era pequeña. El tesoro era realmente varios lingotes de oro que tenía la marina. Y realmente entendía a Nami obasan, este barco necesita un poco de dinero de vez en cuando.

Con la bolsa en su propio hombro, Nami obasan se acercó a Otosan, le beso la mejía y bajo del Sunny con una capa encima de ella para que no la reconocieran, muy seguramente a cambiar esos lingotes por efectivo. Otosan solo la vio perderse por la cuidad. Muchos podían dudar de porque Nami obasan era la esposa del Rey pirata. Solo nosotros sabíamos el poder que tenia Nami obasan sobre Otosan y como para Otosan, después de mí, Nami obasan era la persona más importante en su vida.

-Gracias Zoro.

-De nada Capitán.

Zoro simplemente asistió en dirección hacia Otosan y se dirigió al cuarto de vigía que desde que tengo memoria, era como su habitación personal y Otosan se dirigía otra vez a la cabeza de león, muy posiblemente a vigilar a Nami obasan, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada que decía que no estaba enojado, pero que estaba pendiente mi regaño. Yo solo suspire viéndolo tomar asiento.

Me acerque al barandal del barco y me apoye en el, viendo el puerto. Poco antes de llegar a la isla, habíamos subido la bandera, ocultándola de la vista y así poder estar en el puerto tranquilamente. Claro, hasta que alguien reconociera el inconfundible Thousand Sunny y supiera de quien era ese barco, del Rey pirata.

Otosan siempre me cuenta la historia de como encontró el One Piece. Que realmente no era un tesoro tangible, para decepción de Nami obasan, sino que el One piece era lo que realmente significaba ser pirata; poder, valentía, fidelidad de tus nakamas y aventuras. Por lo tanto, Otosan portaba el chaleco del gran Gold Roger, en señal de que él era el único pirata que tenía y mantenía esas cualidades en alta mal.

Sanji ojisan una vez me llamo Princesa pirata, haciendo referencia a que Otosan era el Rey, y yo su hija. Desde entonces, Sanji ojisan, Ussop ojisan y Chopper ojisan me llamaban Luvia Hime. Y los demás, poco a poco se acostumbraron a referirse a mi como la princesa pirata. Claro, lo hacían desde mis ocho años, por lo que yo estaba más que acostumbrada a ese trato a mis 16 años. Era como una manera de broma y trato a la vez, aunque el único que realmente me trataba como una princesa era Sanji ojisa, según palabras de Robin obasan.

Vi a un hombre cargando tres cajas grandes él solo y que parecían muy pesadas para él. Por lo que alzando un poco mi mano, hice que levitaran las cajas levemente, haciéndolas más ligeras para el hombre, que se quedó sorprendido como de un momento a otro se hacían más ligeras, pero sin pensarlo mucho, siguió caminando hacia lo que parecía una taberna. Lastimosamente, cuando lo perdí de vista, ya no pude hacer que las cajas flotaran para el hombre. Al menos había hecho algo bueno.

Mis habilidades siempre han sido un misterio para mí. Sabía que tanto mi habilidad de producir y controlar el fuego, como la de mover objetos las adquirí comiendo frutas del diablos. La Mera Mera no mi era la del fuego y la Suru Suru no mi me dejaba mover cosas. Pero yo no guardaba recuerdo alguno de haberlas comido. Ussop ojisan me conto que estaba muy, pero muy pequeña cuando las comí. Y me conto una historia sumamente exagerada de cómo me escape de sus brazos en una isla tropical y de cómo cuando me encontraron, llegaba moviendo cosas y prendiéndoles fuego. Lo que si recuerdo perfectamente es como, entre todos, me ayudaron a controlar mis dos habilidades. Sanji me ensenaba a encender los fogones y a mantenerlos encendidos, a bajarles intensidad o a subirla. Fue un buen ejercicio, sobre todo cuando era mi comida la que Sanji ojisan cocinaba con ese fuego y algunas ves quedaba cruda o quemada. Aunque Sanji nunca me dio eso de comer, era la pequeña del barco y según él, tenía que comer lo mejor de lo mejor. Ussop ojisan y Franky ojisan me creaban juegos de puzzle, y que los jugara con mi habilidad de mover cosas. Inicio con piezas grandes y a medida que yo los lograba completar, iban disminuyendo el tamaño de las pieza y haciéndose más complicados.

Otosan me enseno a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, claro, al principio era difícil de aprender porque quería que mi brazo se extendiera como el de Otosan. Por lo que Zoro ojisan se metía en mi entrenamiento y me ayudaba. Aunque no era su fuerte la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, si me demostraba las técnicas de defensa. Nami obasan intento enseñarme navegación, aunque nunca pude leer un mapa de mar. Chopper ojisan me enseño sobre plantas medicinales y primer auxilios, aunque nunca he podido ponerlos en práctica en mi misma, pero si muchas veces en Zoro ojisan. Robin obasan era muy culta y trato en lo posible de enseñarme muchas cosas, aunque nunca llegare a saber tanto como lo hace ella. Brook ojisan me toca una canción cada vez que le pido, ya que a mi nunca me ha interesado tocar un instrumento pero adoro su música.

Amo a todos mis ojisan y a mis obasan, desde que tengo memoria siempre me han dado amor incondicional y me han protegido a sus particulares maneras, aunque el que siempre sale a salvarme de una pelea es Zoro ojisan.

Instintivamente mi cabeza giro buscando el lugar por donde se había perdido. Algo que hago cada vez que pienso en él. Algo que alguien externo al Sunny no sabe, es el secreto a voces que existe en el barco. Monkey D. Luvia esta perdidamente enamorada de Roronoa Zoro. Al principio ninguno de mis ojisan me creyeron cuando se los confié en su momento, incluso Nami obasan se rio de mí y me dijo que lo que sentía no era amor de enamoramiento, simplemente me tenía deslumbrada la protección que él me daba. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y yo no sentía que esos sentimientos disminuyeran en mí, todos empezaron a créeme poco a poco.

Solté un suspiro sonoro. Robin obasan muchas veces me había comentado delicadamente que Zoro ojisan era mayor que yo, unos 16 años para ser precisa. Pero a mí no me importaba. Chooper ojisan había dado con la conclusión de que era porque yo no salía mucho del barco y los humanos necesitaban una pareja, y que el mejor prospecto de pareja que tenía cerca era el, sabrá mi cerebro porque.

Yo simplemente sabía que estaba enamorada de Zoro ojisan. Solía pasarme gran parte del día en el puesto de vigía con él con la excusa de que el supervisara mi entrenamiento. Chooper ojisan sabía que nadie era mejor asistente que yo a la hora de curar si de Zoro ojisan se trataba. Solo con el compartía los detalles que Sanji ojisan me preparaba. Solté otro suspiro pensando que realmente mi mundo giraba mucho a su alrededor.

-Luvia! –Otosan me llamaba, aunque cuando lo mire, seguía con su mirada clavada en el pueblo. Con un suspiro, camine lentamente a la cabeza de león y trepe un poco sobre ella, para quedarme apoyada en uno de los picos. Preparándome para un regaño.


End file.
